


Full Disclosure

by pikablob



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Consequences, Erik Gets Demoted, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Jorts (Hilda), Runaway Hilda AU, Safety Patrol Johanna, Supportive Bellkeeper, The Bellkeeper is Named Argus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikablob/pseuds/pikablob
Summary: After another high-profile failure, the Trolberg City Council has finally lost its patience with Erik Ahlberg.[Set in myRunaway Hilda AU, but you don't need to read anything else to understand this.]
Relationships: Bell Keeper & Gerda Gustav, Bell Keeper & Johanna | Hilda's Mum, Gerda Gustav/Johanna | Hilda's Mum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few days after Chapter 3 of [The 5+1 Runaway Hilda AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020464/chapters/71227164), but you don't need to have read that first.
> 
> Recommended Songs: [The Last Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bbKJsVdIXQ&list=PLt2iv23quT9se1i-QAb-L8uHX6s9B8YEn&index=3), [Not The Villain (Johanna's Themes)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHKEi1KSYhI&list=PLt2iv23quT9se1i-QAb-L8uHX6s9B8YEn&index=14), [The Idiot (The Bellkeeper's Theme)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNMge2vE6G8)

Johanna drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she drove through the city. She tried to focus on the road, to keep herself grounded, but she couldn’t stop her thoughts from wandering. Because the last few days had been chaos; she didn’t think she’d had such an eventful time since, well, since Hilda had run away from home.

It all came back to Sonstansil. The plan had been hers; stake out the tree until Gryla appeared, subdue her with a net dropped from above, and haul her safely away from the city so she couldn’t eat anyone. But, of course, Ahlberg had tried to fight the ogress alone, and everything had descended into chaos.

She could still picture how it had ended: the blinding flash and hum of the anti-troll light cannon, the Sonstansil tree consumed by the glare, and Gryla’s final horrible screech as she was burned to ash. It was the only time Johanna had ever taken a life, beast or human, and she hoped she never would have to again. But what other choice had she had, with that thing bearing down on innocent civilians?

The aftermath lingered in her mind too. She could still hear the argument that had broken out between Frida and her parents. They hated that their daughter was a witch; they thought she had tried to sacrifice them under the Sonstansil tree; and they had disowned her. Johanna had comforted the girl as best she could and offered her a place to stay, on the condition she stopped her dangerous magic practice, but Frida had turned her down.

Johanna was kicking herself for that now. She should have put her foot down; she had no idea if Frida had been telling the truth about having somewhere to go. Now she had let a second hurt child walk out of her life. Part of her even wondered if Frida would head for the wilderness, trying to find Hilda, and that worried her even more.

And then there was Gerda. The one positive light in all of that chaos was that somehow, against all odds, she had learned the woman who had recruited her into the safety patrol shared her romantic feelings. Perhaps in the middle of the ruined festival hadn’t been the best moment for a confession, but in their relief at seeing each other unhurt the two hadn’t been able to stop themselves. So now, though they hadn’t had time to schedule it between filing their report on the disaster, they had agreed to a first date.

Johanna’s focus drifted back to the present as she drove out of the city centre, into the less built-up land of Trolberg’s eastern side. She knew this route well; she had been in the patrol for three months and counting, and she barely had to think as she pulled onto the road that lead to their HQ.

But as the compound came into view, a few officers going about their business on the tarmac in the early morning sun, she couldn’t help noticing something different. Right in front of the main building, in the spot where she normally parked, was a large black civilian car with silver fittings and blacked-out windows. It looked expensive, and even more out of place than her own car among the utilitarian patrol vehicles in the other parking bays.

The officer on gate duty only spared a brief glance up as Johanna drove up to the entrance barrier. He hit the button to raise it, waving her through, and she drove onto the base. She pulled up her car beside the mysterious new one, the hairs on her back standing on-end. Because she knew that, as Special Advisory Officer, she was the only one permitted to park her personal vehicle at the patrol HQ. Something was definitely up.

She switched off her engine and got out of the car, walking briskly over to the main building’s double doors. She didn’t even have a chance to reach them before they swung open, Gerda stepping out into the sunlight. She looked around for a second, before her gaze fell on Johanna.

“Ah,” she noted, a hint of fondness creeping into her voice, “you’ve arrived.” Johanna closed the distance, reaching out to gently take Gerda’s hands in her own. They were warm, even through the gloves of her patrol uniform.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Johanna said fondly. Gerda smiled; Johanna leaned down, past the wide brim of her hat, and gently pressed a brief kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. It only lasted a moment, a greeting both were still getting used to, but it made her feel warm inside.

When they parted Gerda was flushed red. She looked down and coughed, trying not to sound flustered as she spoke again.

“It’s good to see you,” she admitted, “but I’m afraid we still have a job to do.” Her expression hardened. “There is a very important visitor waiting in Erik’s office.”

Johanna couldn’t help looking back at the mysterious car, the hairs on her neck standing on-end again. She still felt worried.

“What, to see me?” she asked. Gerda noticed her concern, giving her hands a reassuring squeeze.

“To see both of us, apparently.” A hint of frustration crept into her voice. “Erik won’t tell me who it is, but he was very insistent about this.” That wasn’t a good sign.

“We’d better not keep them waiting, then,” Johanna said quickly. Gerda nodded in agreement, letting go of one of her hands. She kept a gentle hold of the other, turning to lead Johanna towards the main building doors.

They headed through together. Johanna was glad for the company, and her girlfriend’s hand was reassuring, but she couldn’t help her thoughts starting to spiral. Who was this important visitor, and just what did ‘important’ mean?

At the very least she felt underdressed. As Special Advisory Officer, she didn’t have a full set of patrol kit like Gerda or the regular officers. Instead, she had been issued the uniform worn by administrative and support staff: a maroon patrol jacket and brown pants. She had quickly taken after Argus, the patrol’s last remaining bellkeeper, and started wearing her own yellow coat and beanie over the top of it. It was hardly a dress uniform; practical, sure, but not suited for meeting someone important.

“Try not to worry,” Gerda said gently, sensing her discomfort. “I’m sure this will be fine.”

As they rounded a corner, Erik came into view. He didn’t notice as they approached; he was standing outside the door to his own office, leant up against the wall, quietly singing to himself.

_“Oh our walls will still be standing when the smoke of battle’s o’er! Our bells will still be ringing, while your caves will be no more!”_

Gerda cleared her throat. He jumped, his song cutting off abruptly, and spun to face the newcomers.

“Ah!” he said quickly, a sly grin spreading beneath his mustache. “Deputy Gerda, Officer Johanna; just the two people I wanted to see.” He looked down, eyes narrowing a little at the sight of their hands intertwined. Gerda immediately pulled hers away, clasping her hands behind her back; Johanna couldn’t help feeling a pang at that.

If Erik noticed, he didn’t say. Instead he half-turned away, gesturing to the door. “Our visitor is already making herself comfortable inside; let’s not keep her waiting, eh?”

“Yes, sir,” Gerda replied. She shot Johanna the briefest apologetic look, then stepped forwards, ready to follow him in. But Johanna just frowned, uncertainty still squirming in her gut.

“Actually, _sir_ ,” she began, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice at that, “before we go in there, would you mind telling me who exactly we’re meeting?”

“Well that would spoil the surprise, wouldn’t it?” There was an infuriating twinkle in Erik’s eye, his smirk growing. “What I will say is that she’s very important, and I have good reason to believe that she’s here to formally recognise my achievements.”

 _'What achievements?’_ She couldn’t help thinking. All that came to mind were failures; she had been there for the disastrous Bell Festival and she’d heard more than a few horror stories about the so-called ‘Battle of Cauldron Island’, not to mention the Winter Festival. The only safety patrol operations that she could’ve called successful were their recent Nisse Awareness Campaign and the Troll Relocation Program, both of which had been her suggestions.

But she knew better than to challenge Ahlberg, especially when he was feeling particularly full of himself. So she just nodded curtly and fell into step behind Gerda, following as he lead on through the door and into his office. He stopped in front of the desk, Johanna and Gerda halting either side of him; Johanna froze as she stepped to the side.

Because sitting behind his desk was someone she recognised. It was an older woman with short coppery hair pulled neatly back; she wore a crisp, freshly-pressed dark suit, a yellow tie ramrod-straight down the front. Johanna had never seen her in person before, but she had seen the woman on TV enough times to realise that _the mayor of Trolberg_ was currently sitting before her.

“Mayor Harper,” Erik acknowledged, giving a salute. Gerda followed, snapping to attention with military precision, and Johanna tried to mimic her. Drill had never been her strong point, and she suddenly felt very self-conscious under the mayor’s withering gaze. She glanced over; Gerda was trying to hide it, but Johanna could see alarm in her eyes.

“Head Officer Ahlberg, Associate Deputy Officer Gustav, Special Advisory Officer Pearson,” the mayor said coldly, looking over each of them in turn. She raised one eyebrow. “I assume you know why I’m here?”

For a moment, nobody said anything. Erik’s smirk had widened into an eager smile, but by the look on her face Johanna seriously doubted the mayor was here to commend him. She could tell Gerda had no idea what this was about either, but her girlfriend didn’t want to admit that in front of someone even more important than her superior officer.

“Actually, Madam Mayor,” Johanna said gingerly, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt, “I’m afraid I’m not sure why you’ve come. I wasn’t even told you were visiting until a few moments ago.”

The mayor looked taken aback by that. Her eyes narrowed, frustration creeping in under the polite veneer of her voice. Her gaze turned over to Erik.

“Well,” she said bluntly, “my office made it very clear to Head Officer Ahlberg yesterday morning that I planned to visit today. I will admit that’s shorter notice than normal, but it still should have given you plenty of time to prepare. Did he not inform you?” There was a hint of accusation in her voice. Erik withered under her gaze, his smile fading.

“You see, ma’am,” he excused quickly, “I just thought it would be better to have this be a surprise. Good for morale and all that.”

“Morale?” Mayor Harper leaned forwards, planting both her palms on the desk. “What are you on about, Ahlberg? Did you think I was coming here to sing your praises?”

Erik’s smile vanished in an instant. He nearly stepped back, surprise and confusion running rampant. Johanna couldn’t help feeling something icy settle in her own stomach too; no doubt this was about Sonstansil, and at least some of that had been her responsibility. She glanced at Gerda, hoping for support; her girlfriend shot her a sympathetic glance, then turned back to the mayor.

“I’m here,” Mayor Harper continued, “because the Trolberg City Council are not happy; not happy at all. Three nights ago, a botched operation by this patrol lead to multiple citizens being endangered and the destruction of the Sonstansil tree, which has stood in this city for almost two centuries.”

Johanna couldn’t help feeling a pang of guilt at that. The tree had been collateral damage in her desperate attempt to stop Gryla, incinerated by the light cannon. Looking around, she could see she wasn’t the only one; Gerda shuffled uncomfortably, and Erik had an expression like a kicked puppy.

“So,” the mayor’s voice snapped her attention back to the desk. “As of right now, confidence in the safety patrol is at an all time low, questions are being raised about the council’s oversight, the future of our proud Winter Festival tradition is up in the air, and the public are looking for someone to blame.” Her eyes narrowed, fixing Erik with a glare.

“Having read the report prepared by Deputy Gustav and Officer Pearson, I have to ask you,” she said coldly. “Why did you abandon a seemingly-sound catch-and-release program to recklessly charge down an ogress single-handedly?”

For a moment there was absolute silence; Johanna could hear her own heart beating in her ears. She felt like her mind was reeling. The city council had read her report? And they had listened? Was Erik really finally on the hook for one of his mistakes?

He didn’t seem to think so. He puffed his chest out, drawing himself up to his full height. His hands clenched into fists, coming to rest against his hips, and he glanced back furiously at Gerda before rounding on the mayor again. Johanna gave her girlfriend a sympathetic glance, but there was little else she could do about the other woman’s discomfort.

“I’m afraid you’ve misunderstood,” Erik insisted, his voice deadly serious. “My decision to take on Gryla was purely a tactical choice. As soon as I saw that ogress, I knew the net Officer Johanna had chosen was simply inadequate to hold her.” Johanna felt her insides squirm at that. “I simply couldn’t risk any of my officers being injured if it failed, so I made the brave decision to face down that monster myself.”

Mayor Harper saw straight through his bluster. She stood up so fast that her chair rolled backwards, eyes narrowing as she met his gaze. He had dared challenge her, and beneath her calm exterior Johanna could see the woman was livid.

“Really, Ahlberg?” She raised an eyebrow. “Don’t lie to me; did you make a tactical decision, or did you abandon your post and endanger our citizens so that you could claim the glory of slaying an ogre?”

“I would never!” Ahlberg roared, forgetting himself. “My loyalty is to this city! I would never put citizens in danger for the sake of personal glory!” His arms tensed, shoulders raising in anger under his cloak. Johanna shared a look with Gerda; his words were a blatant lie, and they both knew it.

The mayor seemed to know it, too. She let out a frustrated sigh, reaching into her jacket without ever breaking eye contact with Erik. From inside she produced a neatly folded piece of paper. She unfolded it, turning it so the trio could see an entire page of neatly handwritten text.

“This is a letter the council received at the end of last year.” She practically threw it down onto the desk, done with any pretence of civility. “It was sent by one ‘Agatha Pike’, a trawler captain operating out of Trolberg Harbour.” Suddenly Johanna was sure she knew where this was going. “She alleges that her ship was destroyed, and she and her daughter Erin nearly killed, because you, Ahlberg, awakened a _kraken_ inside city waters and tried to fight it single-handedly. So it would seem you’ve just tried to lie to me again.”

“W-well,” Erik stammered, struggling to keep his composure, “you see-”

“Oh I see very plainly, Head Officer Ahlberg,” the mayor continued. “That’s not even the most damning evidence; we received this two weeks ago.” She reached into her jacket again, her eyes never leaving his, and pulled out another paper. This one was even longer, unfolding to reveal multiple sheets of typed-up accusations.

“This was sent anonymously by someone who claims to be within the safety patrol,” she noted, her voice deadly serious. “It corroborates Captain Pike’s claims and alleges several other failings. According to this, a culture has developed among the safety patrol in which such gung-ho behaviour is rewarded, your mistakes are routinely ordered to be left off reports, and more level-headed officers, including your own deputy, are afraid of speaking out lest you compromise their position and career.”

Erik deflated; his shoulders slumped, hands going limp, a look of horror twisting his face. He was cornered, and he knew it. He desperately glanced to Gerda, hoping against hope that she could somehow mend the situation.

“Deputy Gustav?” Mayor Harper asked, turning her gaze over to the shorter woman. “Would you say that’s a fair assessment of your relationship with your superior officer?”

Gerda hesitated. Her hands clenched into fists, her breath coming out shaky; Ahlberg’s future depended on the next words out of her mouth, and everyone in that small room knew it. Finally she looked over at Johanna, uncertainty rising in her eyes. Johanna gave her the most reassuring look she could muster and nodded, a silent assurance that she should tell the truth.

“Yes, um, Madam Mayor,” she said quietly, almost ashamed, “that is an… accurate description of things.” Erik looked like he’d been wounded, betrayal twisting his expression, and some dark part of Johanna’s mind couldn’t help noting that it served him right.

“And you, Officer Pearson?” the mayor continued. “Can you confirm this?” There was something in her voice that made the hairs on Johanna’s neck stand on-end all over again. But all she could think of was how difficult it was to work with Erik, about how he treated her and Gerda and everyone else, about the fuss he had kicked up over helping her find her missing daughter. She nodded, meeting the mayor’s gaze.

“I can,” she said firmly, “and more.” That got Harper’s interest.

“Go on.” She raised one eyebrow.

“Do you know why I first joined the safety patrol?” Johanna asked. The mayor shook her head. “My daughter, Hilda, ran away from home; I came here to look for help finding her, and after weeks of working closely with the officers I just sort-of fell in with them.” She tried to keep her voice neutral, not letting the pain of what had happened overwhelm her. A lump formed in her throat anyway.

“I don’t see why that matters,” Erik protested, but his voice quavered with uncertainty. The mayor shut him up with a single glare.

“But the entire time, Erik, Head Officer Ahlberg, was a hindrance,” Johanna went on. “Even on the first day I asked for help, when we went up to search in the airship, he tried to call the whole thing off more than once because he was sure my daughter wasn’t in any danger, and he would rather have been fighting trolls than looking for her.”

The mayor looked horrified. “How old is this child, Hilda?”

“She would be nearly eleven now,” Johanna admitted. She looked away, only to catch a comforting glance from Gerda. The care in her girlfriend’s eyes was a small comfort, but it was something.

“I see,” Harper noted. She leaned back from the desk, arms folding. “I think that speaks volumes. After receiving that anonymous letter, the council was planning an investigation into this situation. But it seems, Ahlberg,” she turned her gaze onto him, eyes narrowing again, “that your failures have outpaced the city’s bureaucracy.

“To have you removed from your post now, though, would be to accept that the city was wrong in assigning you there in the first place. It would only harm public trust in the council and whoever is appointed your replacement, to say nothing of the existing allegations of nepotism. But make no mistake, I will resort to that if necessary.”

“Is there… another option?” Erik asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” she offered; sudden hope bloomed in his eyes. “You voluntarily resign.” That hope was crushed in an instant. “If, Ahlberg, you accept responsibility for the disaster at the Winter Festival and resign your commission as head officer of the patrol, you’ll be allowed to remain on the force as a regular officer, and I won’t have to use the council to have you forcibly removed for misconduct.”

“But-” another withering look shut him right up. “Oh, very well,” he said weakly, lowering his head. “I’ll announce my resignation this afternoon.”

“Good,” Harper said bluntly. “You are dismissed, Officer Ahlberg.” He nodded and turned away, cowed. Without another word he slunk out of the door, leaving the three women alone in his former office. Johanna couldn’t help letting out a breath, one she hadn’t even noticed she was holding.

Gerda stepped forwards, into his place in front of the desk. Johanna could see questions and uncertainties rising in her eyes, fresh worries born from her job being thrown upside-down in the space of a few minutes. She desperately wanted to take her hand, to offer her girlfriend all the reassurance she deserved. But with Harper watching she had to settle for just stepping close, hoping her presence would be reassuring enough.

“Um, with all due respect, Madam Mayor,” Gerda suddenly said, “with Ahlberg gone, who will be the next Head Officer of the safety patrol?”

The mayor’s expression softened a little, something unreadable glinting in her dark eyes. She sat down again, carefully pulling her chair back under her.

“Well,” she began, “while I would have much preferred it if you had made us aware of Ahlberg’s… behaviour before things got to this point, I am not unsympathetic to your situation, Deputy. You have shown an exemplary track record in the patrol, and I have heard multiple eyewitnesses claiming you handled the Sonstansil disaster exceptionally well.”

“You don’t mean…” Disbelief crept into Gerda’s voice. She pressed one hand to the front of her uniform. “You want me to take the role, ma’am?” Johanna couldn’t help smiling at that; despite her girlfriend’s insecurity, she couldn’t think of anyone more deserving of the job.

“Yes.” There was trust in the mayor’s gaze.

“I’m… not sure I can,” Gerda admitted. Johanna felt a pang at that; she hated when her girlfriend couldn’t see what she saw, how amazing she really was. “I’ve never been in a leadership position before,” she continued, “so I’m not certain if I would be a good fit.”

“I see,” Harper sighed, a hint of disappointment creeping into her tone. “Well, you have until the end of today to decide. I’m sorry this is all such short notice, but we can’t afford to have any long break in the city’s security.”

“I understand, ma’am.” Gerda nodded, giving a quick salute.

“You are dismissed,” the mayor said firmly. “Officer Pearson, could you wait here a moment?”

Johanna nodded, despite the fresh concern worming its way through her gut. She suddenly felt very much like a schoolgirl, being held back by the teacher while everyone else went out to play, and she didn’t like that feeling at all. Gerda shot her a warm smile as she went, one Johanna did her best to return, but it was a small comfort.

Mayor Harper waited for the door to swing shut, leaving her and Johanna alone, before speaking again.

“Be honest with me,” she said bluntly. One hand splayed out, her fingers coming down to press on the paper of the anonymous complaint letter. “Did you write this?”

Johanna blinked; she wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but that definitely wasn’t it. She shook her head quickly. Although, if she was really honest with herself, part of her now wished she had been the author.

“No,” she insisted, “and I don’t know who did, I’m afraid.”

“I see.” There was something in the mayor’s voice that told Johanna she didn’t quite believe her. But she didn’t say anything else on the subject. “You’re dismissed.” Johanna nodded, turning for the door, feeling the tension in her stomach fade. “Oh,” the mayor added, stopping her just as she reached for the handle, “and I’m sorry about your daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full lyrics for Erik's song are here: Fightin' Song Of The Safety Patrol.


	2. The Culprit

Johanna had never been so glad to see the Safety Patrol HQ break room so empty. She still felt like her mind was reeling, not quite sure what to think about the big shake-up of the morning, and she needed some time to think. But she also knew her feelings paled in comparison to Gerda’s; her girlfriend was facing the promotion of a lifetime on less than a day’s notice.

Looking across the room, her gaze fell on the woman dominating her mind, perched on one of the room’s infamously uncomfortable plastic chairs. Gerda seemed deep in her own thoughts, her elbows on the room’s wobbly round table and her chin resting in her hands.

“Hey,” Johanna greeted softly, walking over. Gerda looked up, her expression softening.

“Sit with me?” she asked, gesturing to an empty chair beside her. Johanna nodded, settling down as comfortably as she could on the hard seat. “So, what did the mayor want you to stay behind for?”

There was an unspoken question in her words: _‘was it about me?’_ No doubt she was worried Johanna had been asked to vouch for her, or sent to convince her to take up the post. Johanna just smiled, reaching across the table with one hand to gently take one of Gerda’s in her own. She felt their fingers intertwine, warmth rising inside.

“She asked me if I’d written that letter,” she explained, rolling her eyes playfully. “I told her it wasn’t me, but I think I’m still her prime suspect.” Gerda nodded, relaxing just a little, but still tension clung to her shoulders and worry lingered in her eyes. Johanna sighed, feeling a twinge of concern at the sight of her girlfriend upset.

“How are you feeling?” she asked softly, squeezing Gerda’s hand.

“I don’t know,” Gerda admitted, her eyes turning down to the table’s stained surface. “I’m not sure I quite know what I’m meant to feel. Part of me is just glad that Erik’s gone; is that bad?”

“Of course not,” Johanna said quickly, feeling the worry inside only grow. She hated seeing her girlfriend like this. “I probably shouldn’t say it, but Erik wasn’t exactly a nice person to work with. Honestly, I’m glad he’s going too; I can’t even imagine how you managed to put up with him for so long.”

“You get used to it.” Gerda shrugged, but didn’t look up. She let out a long breath, before speaking again. “Do you think I would make a good head officer? Be honest with me.”

“Of course I think you’d be good.” Johanna felt conviction rising inside her. She had seen first-hand how dedicated her girlfriend was, how much work she put into keeping the city safe; it was one of the things she most admired about her. She just wished Gerda could see herself that way.

“You’re the most dedicated person I know,” she said gently, leaning in closer, “you know all the rules and regulations inside out, and you actually care about the people you’re protecting. I’d say that makes you the perfect candidate.”

On a whim she reached over with her free hand, playfully pressing one finger to Gerda’s nose for a brief second. The other woman went bright red, and for a moment it seemed all her worries had vanished at her girlfriend’s touch. But then it all rose up again, and Johanna felt something twinge as her face fell.

“That’s not the issue,” she admitted, blush fading again. “I know I can do all that, but being head officer brings with it a whole lot of decisions, and I’m not sure I could handle all of that.” She sighed, her grip on Johanna’s hand loosening as her mind wandered. “The truth is, Jo, I’ve always tried to do the right thing, for the patrol and the city. But so many times I’ve made a decision that seemed right and then…”

“You’ve been told it wasn’t?” Johanna breathed, feeling things start to click into place. “By who, Erik?” Gerda looked back at her, something that might just have been sadness in her eyes.

“Yes,” she admitted. “So many suggestions ignored, so many decisions overruled. I know he was doing it for his own self-interest, especially now, but still; whenever I have to make a big decision…”

“It’s like you can hear his voice in your head,” Johanna finished softly, “telling you that you’re wrong, and you need to change.” She felt her heart break just a little; she knew far too well how that felt.

Gerda tilted her head, a mix of emotions swirling in her eyes. For a moment she seemed to struggle for words, before finally she found what she wanted to say.

“You know that feeling?” Her voice was quiet, uncertain. Johanna nodded sadly.

“I don’t want to make this about me,” she explained gently, squeezing Gerda’s hand again, “but I used to get those thoughts all the time about raising Hilda. When we moved to the city there were suddenly all these other mums and dads, and they all had different ideas on what was best, and I heard them every time I chose to punish Hilda or let her off or anything.” She felt a lump form in her throat at the memory, her eyes stinging a little. “But in the end it didn’t help me; I listened to those voices, and Hilda ran away.”

She felt Gerda squeeze her hand in return, pulling her out of the spiral her mind had fallen into. It was a place her thoughts had been going a lot since Hilda had run away. She shook her head; she was meant to be reassuring her girlfriend, she reminded herself, not breaking down again over what had happened all those months ago. She had to pull it together.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and met Gerda’s gaze again. “What I’m trying to say is that you can’t let those opinions rule your life,” she said quietly. “You’re an amazing person, Gerda, and I wish I knew how to do things the way you do. So, trust me when I say I know that it’s hard, but you need to listen to yourself and not what people like Erik say.”

“How do you always know just what to say?” Gerda asked softly, leaning in closer. There was a tiny smile on her lips, her uncertainty retreating. “Maybe, with you by my side, I can try and be a better head officer than Ahlberg was.” She paused, a thought seemingly rising from the back of her mind. “But, I want you to do something for me too.”

“You know I’ll help you in any way I can,” Johanna promised. Gerda shook her head.

“That’s not what I mean,” she said quietly. “I mean, if I’m going to try and ignore that voice in my head, you need to try and ignore the one that tells you you were a bad mother.” Johanna breathed in sharply in surprise. “I can see how much you care about Hilda; I see it every day, and I know eventually we will find her.”

Johanna took a deep breath, feeling a beautiful shared warmth overcome her. She felt her face heating up a little, her worries and fears smothered by her partner’s words. “Alright,” she acquiesced. “I think I can do that.” She felt an impulse rise in her chest, and decided to follow it. “I love you, Gerda.”

“I love you too,” Gerda replied, her own cheeks glowing red. She closed the final distance, their lips meeting for the second time that day. But this time it was more than just a greeting; it was love and understanding and supportiveness all rolled into one, and it was beautiful. For a few moments all Johanna’s fears about Hilda, all Gerda’s uncertainties about her promotion, they both seemed to melt away.

They separated after a moment, their free hands finding each other’s in the narrow space between them. Johanna couldn’t help smiling fondly; Gerda matched the expression.

“I think,” she said slowly, stumbling a little over the words. “I think I’m ready to accept the position. I want to be the best head officer this city has ever seen.” Conviction rose in her tone.

“That’s wonderful,” Johanna replied fondly, giving her hands another squeeze, one she returned. “I’ll be with you all the way.”

The sound of distant singing pulled them slowly out of the moment. It was quiet at first, muffled by the walls of the HQ, but it got louder and louder the longer they listened. Soon Johanna could make out the words, the voice behind them deep and familiar.

_“Turn too, an’ put out all your strength of arm and heart and brain, and, like the Mary Ellen Carter, rise again!”_

The door to the break room swung open with a creak to reveal the singer. Standing in the doorway, a weary expression on his face and his raincoat missing, was Argus the bellkeeper, the only other member of the patrol that she really considered a friend. He glanced down at the table; immediately Gerda pulled her hands away from Johanna’s, her face going red with embarrassment.

“Oh no,” he said with a chuckle, “you two lovebirds can keep at it, I don’t mind.” Johanna felt herself blushing at that, glad she at least had one other person she could trust. She reached out, taking Gerda’s hand again. “I hope you didn’t mind my little concert on the way in here.”

Johanna had to admit that he had a good singing voice. She shook her head, watching as he headed across the room. Up against the far wall were two vending machines, one for snacks and one for drinks, and he came to a stop in front of the former. As he did, a thought rose up unbidden in Johanna’s mind, the part of her brain that kept track of her duties taking over.

“What brings you to HQ, Argus?” she asked.

“Yes,” Gerda added, “should you not be at your post in the belltower?” He reached into his pocket, rummaging for a moment before producing a handful of small change.

“Aye,” he grumbled, glancing back over his shoulder. “I’m supposed to be on duty, watching over the wall. But I got my orders over the radio. Ahlberg wants all personnel here at base; says he has something important to announce.”

He turned back to the vending machine, dumping several coins into the slot. He hit one of the buttons, and with a beep and a whirr the machine dropped a bag of Jorts from its rack down into the vending slot below. He bent down to retrieve it. “If it’s anything like last time, I tell you, I want no part in it.”

Johanna felt a twinge of suspicion at that, an inkling of an idea rising in her mind. But before she could act on it Gerda spoke up.

“It’s not going to be like last time,” she said firmly, “whichever one of his schemes you’re referring to. Ahlberg is resigning as head officer of the patrol.”

“What?!” Argus stood up so fast that he yanked the Jorts from the machine. The bag slipped from his fingers, falling to the dirty floor as he straightened in surprise. “You can’t be serious; that man would never resign. He’ll give up his post the day woffs swim.”

“Or,” she said with a sly smile, “the day the mayor herself tells him to.”

“You mean to tell me the mayor’s in on this?” Something twinkled in his eyes at that, hope mixed with a strange recognition. It just about confirmed Johanna’s suspicions.

“Yes,” she cut in, watching closely for his reaction, “she’s still here now, actually, in what used to be Erik’s office. The city council finally had enough of him after what happened on Sonstansil; that, and someone inside the patrol sent them a letter complaining about all of his misconduct.” He tried to hide it, but there was recognition in his eyes at that. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

“Well, I, ah…” he stumbled over his own words, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. He bent down slowly, picking up his Jorts off the floor. As he stood up again he met Johanna’s gaze, stiffening at the suspicion in her eyes. “Oh alright, fine, ya got me. I was the one that sent that letter.”

“Why?” Gerda asked, disbelief creeping into her voice. She stood up, her hand slipping from Johanna’s as confusion creased her face. “What made you decide to do that?” Argus sighed, arms slumping to his sides.

“I’ve wanted to do something for a while,” he admitted. “Ever since that whole thing with the mechanical bellkeepers. Eventually I just got sick of it; seeing how he treated this city, how he treated us.” He looked away. “Especially you two. So many disasters could’ve been prevented if it wasn’t for that man; he only ever cared about making himself look better.

“I never expected anything to come of it,” he continued. “I thought maybe the council would have a cursory look into it, nothing more. I just had to feel like I’d done something to change things, y’know?”

“I know that feeling all too well,” Johanna said softly, unable to keep a smile from creeping onto her face. “And I appreciate having a friend who looks out for me like that.” He seemed to relax a little, but he still didn’t meet her gaze again. “According to the mayor, they were planning an investigation into Ahlberg even before the Winter Festival; your letter really got things moving.”

“And I appreciate that too,” Gerda added, stepping forwards. She reached out, one hand coming to rest against his arm. “It’s like Jo said; having someone care does mean a lot. And now, thanks in part to you, Trolberg will be a much safer city.”

“I hope so,” he said hesitantly, finally looking up again. There was still a lingering concern in his voice when he spoke. “Although, I suppose it depends on who the council appoints next; it won’t’ve been any good if they just elect another idiot in his place.”

“Well, I can assure you I am not ‘another idiot’,” Gerda said, making air quotes with her fingers sound his words. Argus’ eyes went wide again, the surprise making him freeze on the spot for a second time.

“Wait,” he held up both his hands, gesturing for her to slow down; Johanna could practically see his mind scrambling to catch up. “ _You’re_ the new head officer?”

“Yes,” Gerda assured him; Johanna could see her insecurities taking hold again, set off by his reaction. She was doing her best to hide it, but her girlfriend could read her all too well. “Mayor Harper asked for me personally to step up.” He whistled at that, amazement in his eyes.

“I’m impressed,” he began. “I didn’t think the council had that much sense between them.” He chuckled. And in an instant Gerda relaxed, her smile no longer forced, propped up by fresh confidence. He playfully punched her shoulder, a mirthful smile beneath his beard. “So, does that mean I’ll be calling you ‘ma’am’ now?” he teased.

“Strictly speaking,” she shot back, but her tone was playful, “you should have been calling me ma’am already. But, I think I can make an exception for you,” she half-turned to took back at her girlfriend, “and Johanna.”

“Ooh,” Argus followed her gaze, “‘Associate Deputy Officer Johanna Pearson’; that does have a nice ring to it, I suppose.”

For a second, Johanna wasn’t sure what to say. Because it hadn’t even occurred to her that she would be getting a promotion out of this too. Then again, most of her was unsure; she liked the freedom that came with her post, and the thought of suddenly being dragged into the patrol’s regular rank structure made her hesitant on principle.

Gerda seemed to notice her concern; her smile softened, warmth and reassurance flowing from her.

“Actually,” she said quickly, “I was considering combining the positions. I think Johanna is most valuable to the patrol in her current role, but there’s nobody else I would want as my second in command. And it would come with deserved a pay increase, of course.”

Johanna couldn’t help blushing at that. She stood up, walking over to join the other two. Gerda gave her a lopsided smile as she approached, while Argus was near-grinning under his beard.

“Thank you, Gerda,” Johanna said softly. Knowing they were safe in the presence of Argus, she bent down, pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead. Gerda blushed deeply. “I really do appreciate it.”

“Yes, well,” Gerda stammered, hands flapping; Johanna couldn’t help enjoying how flustered she was. “You have earned it all.”

Johanna couldn’t help feeling warm all over again. She may not have had Hilda, and her doubts may have lingered, but the other great worry in her life was now on its way out. She had her girlfriend and a best friend on her side, and the patrol at her back, and maybe, just maybe, things were going to be okay.

“You know what this calls for?” Argus asked, breaking through the comfortable quiet. He held up his freshly-bought Jorts, offering the bag to Johanna. “Hold this for me?”

She took it from him, feeling confusion rise as he turned away from the pair and back to the vending machine. Just what was he playing at now?

“What are you doing?” she asked fondly.

“Well,” he replied without looking back, pulling more change from his pocket. “We have a while until Ahlberg makes his big final address.” He inserted the money, the coins clinking as the machine accepted them. “So, I think a celebration is in order.” He pressed the right button, and with a whirr and a clunk the machine dropped two more bags of Jorts into the vending slot below.

He bent down and retrieved them both, holding them up in triump. “I reckon that means it’s a ‘Jorts on the house’ sort of day.” Neither of them could argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Argus is singing a real song: [The Mary Ellen Carter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fhop5VuLDIQ)
> 
> Thanks to the amazing [blagzdeath](https://blagzdeath.tumblr.com/), there is a reference for Johanna's design in this:


End file.
